bogmfandomcom-20200214-history
Siegrun an Gabhatine
|Row 2 title = Gender|Row 2 info = Female|Row 3 title = Age|Row 3 info = 23 May 8th|Row 4 title = Affiliations|Row 4 info = * ** * |Row 5 title = Title|Row 5 info = High Runesinger of the Gabhatine|Row 6 title = Family|Row 6 info = Oisin an Gabhatine (Father) Brigid an Gabhatine (Mother) Airell Woodcourt (Lover) *Rowan an Gabhatine (Daughter)|Row 7 title = Status|Row 7 info = Alive|caption = Art by Paola Pieretti}}Siegrun an Gabhatine serves as a Runesinger within the ranks of the Blades of Greymane. As a runesinger her duty consists of teaching the language of her runes and stories of her clans to those around her. Originally hesitant about doing so she has slowly warmed up to the group and taken on the responsibility of runesinging instead of rune smithing. She continues working on her smithing talents however, hoping to create a grand piece of armor that will please and appease her Gods. She has taken on the mantle of High Runesinger for the Gabhatine people, replacing her father, Oisin an Gabhatine after Flame's Berth caused Duchy wide earthquake disasters to the Ashen Coast. History Born in Flame's Berth the shrine-fortress in the eastern Range of the Ashen Coast, Siegrun was raised with the tales of her clan and the idea to craft a suit of armor with tales devoted to her Gods to keep them appeased. Aiding her mother at the forge from an early age she studied the ways of etching and crafting the various runes into armor without weakening the materials. Her father, Oisin, taught her the various tales of Kolsir and the history of her clan while weaving the understanding of Runae Caengal into her studies. Though devoted to this path, the woman eventually packed her belongings and left Flame's Berth to seek out further knowledge to give her runic tales a deeper meaning. After leaving her home, she quickly joined up with the Blades of Greymane where she befriended Airell Woodcourt who took interested in her knowledge and understanding of the Runes. Their friendship would quickly be tested when Airell choose to take Siegrun, who had been sheltered and lived in a mountain up until this point up into the skies to understand and watch a Airship in action. A fear of heights and flight was quickly discovered in the process. Despite that she offered her aid in defense of Farimond in Val'sharah. Flames Berth Events After aiding in Val'sharah, Siegrun and Airell made their way to Flame's Berth where she and other Runesmiths began to teach Airell the Runes of the Gabhatine and their smithing. Much to Oisin an Gabhatine displeasure, who was extremely hostile towards any outsiders and made sure the other Gabhatine acted equally hostile. After months in the mountain fortress, Airell and Siegrun choose to leave once again, Airell left first while Siegrun prepared a final Runae Caegal ritual for her people before her departure. During the ritual she revealed the meaning behind a newly crafted rune. The rune itself stood for new beginnings and how the Gabhatine needed to venture out of the mountain to continue thriving or face death by remaining in the crumbling mountain city. This vision through the creation of the rune was shared by the Gabhatine and caused a divide among the Preservers and the rest of the Gabhatine. While still loyal to their clan, the preservers slowly began to reach out towards the Gilneans and other clans like the Leanaí Iscia. Siegrun and Airell returned to Highroost and began work on a cypher to aid the Galuyn translate their ancient written texts. With those two traveled Asgaut, a giant who was used by the Gabhatine preservers, who wished to study the runes further from Siegrun, since the Gabhatine of the mountain refused to do so prior. Return to Flame's Berth .]] With the sudden earthquakes arriving in the Ashen Coast, Siegrun found herself troubled by visions of her home, Flame's Berth. Insisting that the quakes originated from there, her and Airell traveled back to the mountain fortress. There they found it surrounded by an ancient barrier that shut out anyone who wasn't already in the mountain, separating the Gabhatine from the outside. While Siegrun initially believed this was her father Oisin an Gabhatine's doing, she quickly retracted that idea after observing the doings of the mountain. As Airell and Siegrun returned to share their findings with the rest of the Ashen Coast the Council of the Coimeádaí called a meeting, which included the members of the Blades after a strange Gabhatine woman had arrived requesting aid for her people of Flame's Berth, the woman was none other than Siegruns own mother, Brigid an Gabhatine. After the revelation by Brigid to the members of the Blades and the Council that the Mountain in which the Gabhatine reside was indeed what was causing the quakes all over the Ashen Coast, a small platoon of the inner circle was sent along with Airell and Siegrun to secure the mountain and whatever may be causing it to tremble. Airell was put in charge by Berenal Grayblade to lead those of the Blades due to his knowledge of the Gabhatine. Together Siegrun and Airell lead the Blades to Flame's Berth where they were met by Legion agents who just as them had become curious about the on goings at Flame's Berth. Attacking and bringing down each group of Legion enemies around the various runestones that were set before the mountain, Siegrun would turn and carve new sets of runes into the stones, to aid in bringing down the massive shield that protected the giant Volcano from anyone who attempted to make their way in. As soon as the shield was disabled the druids in the group very clearly felt the presence of the Nightmare corruption which was apparently kept in check and not able to leave the mountain because of the ancient defenses set in place. From the immediate start of entering the mountain home of the Gabhatine, the Blades were faced with Nightmarish terrors that haunted the halls and passageways of the Oakenborn successor clan. Fighting their way down into a main Hall, Siegrun was faced with the hard decision of fighting her father Oisin, though she requested several times that he would not be killed, he was shot and severely injured by Teddy Shaftoe who followed the Orders of the Warden of the Blades. It became clear after Oisins defeat that the Gabhatine would need a new leader in his place or they could continue following the misguided path of the current leadership. Siegrun along with Catriona and Oisin once again were the options for leadership. After weighing the various outcomes the Blades opted to put Siegrun in charge of the Gabhatine as the new High Runesinger, hoping she would be the most forthcoming and helpful towards the Duchy of the Ashen Coast. Though injuring Oisin unnecessarily made things more difficult and bred much distrust even from Siegrun who had previously helped the Duchy without question when called upon. Flame's Berth was eventually purged from the Nightmare after the Gods Kol and Sir were wakened from their slumber and battled against each other. The combined effort of the Gabhatine and the Blades along side their God made for a successful campaign that ended the devastating quakes. Rebuilding the Gabhatine of Flame's Berth Siegruns elevation to High Runesinger came with a new set of difficulties. The Gabhatine were no longer able to live in their mountain so long as it needed repair, forcing them all outside, for many this was the first time they had left their mountain and acclimation was harsh on them. Siegrun along with Asgaut, who was no named the new Great Preserver began to rebuild a new village atop the ruins of ancient Oakenborn villages, for some it felt as if they were reclaiming a vital part of their history, others were hesitant about the rapid change and began questioning the need for it all. The only solace in all of the chaos were the Gods Kol and Sir who in their own way offered their wisdom of why it was important the Gabhatine began life anew outside of Flame's Berth and repair their mountain and it's ancient forge. Sir, before retreating back into Flame's Berth, offered Siegrun much knowledge about the Runes and the visions she had been granted and in this also informed her of her being with child. Bearing children for the Gabhatine was rather difficult because of the lack of proper nutrition and sunlight in the mountain, as well as being constantly exposed to smog and heat and harsh working conditions. Having a child has always been considered a high honor and blessing from the Gods themselves, Siegrun took this as a sign that the work she was doing was the correct path and it reinforced her stance on her choices. The Range and Flame's Berth Siegrun was eventually invited to the Duchy of the Ashen Coasts meetings, specifically those of the Range in the aftermath of the earthquakes, where the nobles discussed how to go about their repairs. Being treated poorly by Adrian forced Siegrun to retaliate equally as poorly by pulling any offers of aid off the table. Diplomacy went extremely south during the meetings and the aid originally offered by the Gabhatine-- which was to clear out the mines of Fyron's Dale for nothing more than to take the loosened stone and lumber to Flame's Berth as payment for the effort- was now no longer an option Siegrun was willing to offer. Infuriated by the insults, Siegrun returned to the Gabhatine lands where Airell attempted to soothe the woman and eventually convinced her of another meeting with the Range Lords. The meeting was one only between Idrya Haven, Samuel Adler, Siegrun, and Airell and this time they found agreement after some back and forth. Siegrun's Gabhatine headed for Fyron's Dale the next day and as they cleared out the mines there and brought rock and lumber to Flame's Berth the High Runesinger instructed to build a wall around their lands to keep themselves safe from and Gilneans who would attempt to encroach upon their lands. The Bear and the Bull Things seemed to finally calm down for the High Runesinger when word reached her of Kolrick and the Gnarled Confederation who sought to ally themselves with the Gabhatine. Hesitant, Siegrun agreed to a meeting which bore no fruits for Kolrick. Siegrun this time, out of her own choice, turned to the Range Lords offering them aid against Kolrick, but only if they would put in the effort to protect her Gabhatine, opening up diplomacy between the Galuyn and the Gilneans again. Reaching out to Idrya Haven the two women agreed to terms that would aid the Range against Kolrick and any future threats but also offered the Gabhatine proper training for their soldiers. The Birth of Rowan Shortly after Kolricks forces were repelled Siegrun gave premature birth to her daughter Rowan, the birth was difficult and long but both, mother and child survived. Siegrun followed the traditions of the Gabhatine, by not naming her daughter, merely calling her '''Airelliníon 'which translates to 'Daughter of Airell'. Airell, her lover, however choose not to follow such a tradition and named their child, giving her the name Rowan. Rowan remains in the village at the base of Flame's Berth mountain with her parents. Siegrun however has plans to ride to Wickenden to present her daughter to her father for his blessing, much to Airells displeasure. The Legions Push on the Ashen Coast The final push of the Legion on the Ashen Coast came shortly after Siggy and Airell traveled to Wickenden and Highroost to present Rowan to their families. After their return to Flame's Berth, Siegrun was approached by Khloros who requested aid for the Reach through runes that could protect the soldiers and ward them against magics used by succubi. Faith Siegrun follows Galui Paganism, one of the most wide spread versions of paganism due to the rise and fall of the Wickers. This branch is linked by various spirits of the world, each personified with an ancient tale and form. Among these spirits are the Prime Spirit pantheon. These spirits are those seen as masters of their domain, with other spirits falling into their classification seen as under them as servants or lesser spirits. Kol'Sir Kol'Sir the Great Bears are the spirits of the mountains and of strength. With many beseeching the spirits for their strength, Kol'Sir's tale has been one of overcoming adversity, and as such, the unending strength and vitality of the great spirit. Many of Kol'Sir's oldest tales describe the bears as souls of great power, his fur changing between brown and black periodically with appearances; but each stating their unending charge in their objectives. Kryfta One of the primary spirits mentioned in many sects is that of the Hunt. Lumped as one, the spirit personifies the spirit of the huntsman and living off the land as well as the bountiful virtues that can be found from within the many woodland areas of Gilneas. Though some sects separate the two into different spirits, others pray on certain virtues of this spirit when meaning to invoke specific blessings. Kept through sacrifices of furs, meat and other animal offerings, Kryfta is seen as one of the greatest spirits. The Runes The key runes of the Gabhatine serve as the base for the greater magical rune sigils created. Each rune in the key set has its own meaning known and understood by the Runesinger as well as the Runesmith. Combining several into a single new rune is an ancient art performed by the Runesmith and the Runesinger and is called ''Runae Caengal. As the name indicates it is the union of the runes into one specific symbol in order to bind the power of those runes together-- so they may work and help in specific tasks instead of having separate, singular runes. Normally, and what is most seen, is the binding of two runes only, but it is possible in some cases to even bind nine to thirteen different runes. During the Runae Caengal process the Runesmiths and Runesingers cut themselves off from all outside influences and retreat to an unknown location to forge and create the new rune. Some claim that in order for the Runae Caengal to properly work the Runesmith or Runesinger chants the secret names of the key runes over and over again in the process of its creation forcing themselves into a trance while carving the runes. Armor and Weapons As a trained warrior on the field Siggy wears a suit of plated armor, mail, leather and furs. Though her current set of armor bears very few runes, the set of armor in the process of creation bears the mark of Kolsir and one of his tales to offer further strength to its bearer. Siegrun invests much time into the creation of her armor set due to her desire to craft an exceptional piece that will please the Gods she believes in. Claw of Kryfta Category:Characters Category:Blades of Greymane Category:Galuyn Category:Human Category:Gilnean Category:Oakenborn